Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backrest of a vehicle seat, which includes a pocket.
Description of the Background Art
For example, a backrest of a vehicle seat is known according to DE 100 36 065 A1, which is incorporated herein by reference. A pocket is disposed on the back wall of the backrest. The pocket is formed by the backrest and a cover. The lower edge of the cover is connected to the backrest. The cover is connected to the back rest on both sides by a side part. The side parts are made from a flexible material. As a result, the pocket opens in the area of the upper edge of the cover, the cover being rotated around a rotation axis in the area of the lower edge of the cover when the pocket is opened or closed. If the object to be stored in the pocket is comparatively thick, the cover is opened wide in the area of the upper edge. A certain compensation by the pocket of the resulting uneven encompassing of the object to the stored takes place by means of the side parts made from the flexible material. However, the cover is then unstable with respect to the vehicle seat. This is the case, in particular, if the cover is not made from a flexible material but rather is a so-called solid cover, which has a dimensionally stable design. A solid cover of this type is viewed as being particularly attractive and high in quality.
The instability of an, in particular, solid cover of a pocket of this type may not be satisfactorily prevented even by elastic elements in the area of the flexible side parts, as proposed, for example, according to DE 10 2005 041 935 A1.